


Hazbin Hotel fanfiction

by Roses_winter100



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Mentions of Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_winter100/pseuds/Roses_winter100
Summary: This is the work of a friend of mine, she had the story idea but holds no claim to the original Hazbin Hotel characters.Enjoy."He missed his daughter. Despite being the murderous and cannibalistic in his living days, he still missed his daughter. He didn’t have her biologically since he was asexual however she was still his."
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	Hazbin Hotel fanfiction

Alastor missed his daughter. Despite being the murderous, cannibalistic fucking RADIO DEMON, he still missed his daughter. He didn’t have her biologically since he was asexual and didn’t want anything to do with sex, in fact he’d found her when she was a toddler. She was the daughter of two of Alastor’s victims. And it turns out they were abusive pricks when it came to their daughter.

The three had been walking in a park one night, probably to torture the girl when no one was looking.  
Again.  
By then, the girl was already developing psychological disorders. Who wouldn’t? When Alastor began to stab the parents, he was surprised to see the toddler laughing and giggling at the sight of her parents being brutally murdered. He didn’t know why, but something about the kid just appealed to him.  
After further examination of the child, Alastor found many scars on the toddler. And when he broke into the parents’ house, he found that the girl’s room was bare of anything that would be ideal to a child. Instead of a bed, there was filthy sheet and a cardboard box. Instead of clothes, there were really worn-down scraps that were falling apart at the seams. There were no toys to be seen whatsoever.  
Upon further inspection, he found the things that caused the child’s scars. It made even a cold-blooded-killer like HIM sick to the stomach. Sure, he’d killed kids before. But he’d ALWAYS made it quick and painless. What this girl’s parents had done to her... Alastor couldn’t even think about it without feeling a bit nauseous.  
Alastor could now see why the kid seemed a bit crazy. So, he took her in. He named her Vivian and he raised her. As the girl grew, Alastor could see that she was indeed psychotic, and sick to the head as a result of what her parents had done.  
Just.  
Like.  
HIM.  
Alastor sighed sadly, remembering Vivian. He’d been killed when she was about seventeen. Creepy smile still plastered on his face, the demon relaxed in his chair. His daughter would be around a hundred years old now. If, she was still alive. The Radio Demon hoped his little girl was still alive. He hoped that she was living great. He was snapped out of his train of thought when his assistant knocked on the door.  
“Yes?” Alastor asked, slightly annoyed that his train of crazy thoughts had been disturbed. A small demon with overly large goat horns entered the room looking like he was about to piss himself.  
“M-Mr. Alastor?” He squeaked. “There’s another turf war, I thought you might want to know.”  
Alastor grinned wickedly.  
“Wonderful!” He exclaimed, taking a hold of his staff/microphone. “I needed something to entertain me this afternoon!”  
The demented demon disappeared in a flash of soundwaves, radio waves to be exact. Oh, how he relished killing. Alastor reappeared where the battle was taking place, only to find the gang sitting and staring at a demoness who was somehow managing to deal with the fight on her own. And she was winning!  
“Hey Al!” The familiar voice of a demon prostitute called. Angel Dust strutted over to his friend. “Do you know this gal?  
Alastor paused. Something seemed familiar about her. He’d seen her before in Hell. But the Radio Demon suspected that he had a deeper connection to this demoness. From what he could see, she was short. A little shorter then Charlie. Her skin was a pale grey. The demoness’s legs were very much like that of a deer. She wore black leggings that reached to her knees. A black and red striped waistcoat was worn over a black button-up dress shirt. Alastor noticed that a fluffy deer tail poked out the back of her pants, just below the waistcoat.  
Her hair was medium length and was black receding to red. On top of her head, were two fluffy deer ears. Then Alastor saw her face. Like him, there was a permanent evil grin plastering her features. Her eyes were like his too. It was like looking at a smaller, female Alastor.  
Then he heard her laugh. It was sick, high pitched, like the queen of evil clowns. Alastor did something that he rarely did these days. He gasped. This demoness was just like VIVIAN!  
“It can’t be.” He whispered. The others were starting to get really scared.  
“Uuuum, Al?” Angel Dust stuttered. “Ya know this demon?”  
“I-I think so.” Alastor responded. They all waited until the deer demoness finished off the invading force, making their temporary deaths slow and painful. She was using techniques that only Alastor knew! To the inexperienced individual, it would look like Alastor was overly excited. But his friends knew better. Alastor was … nervous.  
Slowly, he walked up to the young demon. He stopped only when he was behind her. if she was who he thought she was, then he needed to approach her carefully.  
“Vivian?” He asked, his voice trembling and his smile twitching. She demoness gasped and turned to face him. Alastor cupped her face with his hands.  
“Is it really you?” His breathing was uneasy now.  
“How do you know my name from Earth?” She asked in a voice much like Alastor’s, except feminine.  
“By any chance, is your father’s name Alex?”  
It suddenly clicked with her. Her own grin seemed to tremble, and several bloody tears escaped her crazed eyes.  
“D-Dad?”  
Alastor pulled her into a hug that would have killed a human under the pressure. Tears escaped his own eyes.  
“Vivian!” The Radio Demon cried. He suddenly pulled away, grasping his daughter’s shoulders. “When and how did you die?!”  
“Nineteen.” She replied. Those words broke Alastor’s twisted heart. She had died when she was NINETEEN?!? But Vivian wasn’t done.  
“The bastard who shot you wanted to finish the job.” She continued. “So, he did! After he found me on my birthday, this is!”  
“You’ve been here for eighty years?!?” Alastor gasped.  
“Yep. By the way, my name here is Doeling Fawn.” Vivian, or rather Doeling said cheerfully. Alastor squealed.  
“That was my little nickname for you!” Alastor exclaimed, his grin widening. Charlie walked up to the pair with an awkward smile on her face.  
“Who’s this Alastor?” She asked sweetly. Alastor turned to her with a wide smile.  
“Charlie!” He exclaimed. “This is Vivian! Her name here is Doeling Fawn, and she’s my daughter!”  
“Hold up!” Vaggie yelled. “Are you saying that this demon, one who’s power rivals your own, is YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!?!?”  
“That is exactly what I just said Vaggie!” The Radio Demon laughed smugly. Vaggie slumped in disbelief. Her mouth agape.  
They all made their way back to the Hotel. The resident flying cat with a drinking and gambling problem simply stared at Alastor and Doeling.  
“Oh, fuck. There’s TWO OF THEM!!!!!” Husker squeaked, ready to piss himself out of dread. 

They may be in Hell, but with TWO Deer Demons, it would actually BE Hell.

The end!


End file.
